Esperar
by okamichan19
Summary: Lleva días preguntándoselo, desde que él había vuelto a la aldea.¿Y ahora qué?. La verdad es que Sakura esta harta de esperar que Sasuke se decida a decirle sus sentimientos y si él no lo hace tendrá que encargarse ella. Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Nada de lo aquí presente me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-Sama =)

De nuevo otro Sasu/Saku XD que le vamos a hacer estoy inspirada estos días :3. Enjoy it!

* * *

**ESPERAR**

Lleva días preguntándoselo como en esos momentos. Desde que _él _había vuelto a la aldea. Más bien, desde que Naruto lo trajo –_le hizo entrar en razón a base de golpes- _de vuelta a casa.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

No es que no esté contenta. No, no es eso. Es sólo que… No sabe que hacer. Creía que en el momento en el que lo viera entrar de nuevo a Konoha sentiría una gran felicidad. Se lanzaría sobre él y lo abrazaría –_es probable que él la apartara como cuando tenían doce años- _y se sentiría completa, exultante de felicidad, maravillada.

Pero no sintió eso.

Sintió rabia. Mucha. Dolor, impotencia, años malgastados de su vida por una persona arrogante y desagradecida que volvía ante aquellos a los que había traicionado con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara _–como si encima les estuviera haciendo un favor-. _Y quiso borrarle aquella sonrisa de un buen puñetazo. Y evidentemente lo hizo.

A Sasuke no pareció sentarle muy bien cuando su ex-compañera de equipo se lanzó sobre él -_él suponía que para lanzarse a sus brazos-_ y le dio semejante derechazo que le hizo volar varios metros. Cuando se levantó tenía la mandíbula desencajada y sangrante y su rostro oscilaba entre la impresión y el enfado.

Tiene que admitir que ella se sintió muy liberada pensó mientras se reía tirada en la cama. Aunque lo mejor fueron los rostros de sus compañeros. Naruto se partía de risa mientras farfullaba cosas sin sentido mientras que Sai miraba con el rostro imperturbable y una sonrisa en los ojos. Kakashi escondía una sonrisa tras la máscara y los compañeros de Sasuke, Karin –_la zanahoria mutante para ella- _Suigetsu y Juugo no sabían que cara poner ante semejante ofensa a su líder mientras veían como una airada Sakura ponía rumbo a su casa con paso firme.

Desde ese día las cosas entre Sasuke y ella no iban nada bien. No es que se odiaran pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Porque los dos sabían que había algo _–un algo indefinido y estúpido que había estado allí desde siempre- _que los unía y los atraía. Porque aunque Sakura negara a voz de grito _–y Sakura podía gritar mucho si se lo proponía- _ante toda Konoha que ya no amaba a Sasuke no podía mentirse a sí misma –_y eso que lo intentaba, con fuerza, todos y cada uno de los días- _aunque eso no evitaba que se preguntara que coño había visto en una persona tan egocéntrica, prepotente y con cara de vinagre como Sasuke. Y, por supuesto, solo Dios sabe que piensa Sasuke de toda la maldita situación.

Y la verdad es que ya no puede soportarlo más. Llevan así tres meses. Sasuke le lanza miradas extrañas mientras que ella se hace la sueca y nunca se dicen nada. Y si él no pasa a la acción tendrá que hacerlo ella, o al menos eso le dijo Ino cuando le pidió consejo el otro día. Sí, lo sabe, se tiene que estar muy loca para pedirle consejo a la Yamanaka… o muy desesperada como es su caso.

Pero es que está hasta las narices de esperar que él mueva ficha, está hasta las narices de esperar por ese _algo _que llevaba muerto tanto tiempo y que al verlo sentado en el suelo, lleno de polvo y masajeándose la mandíbula dolorida volvió como si nunca se hubiera ido _–como si él no se lo hubiera llevado cuando la abandonó en ese maldito banco -. _

Así que cuando se levanta de la cama con esa expresión decidida que ha llegado a acojonar al más valiente tiene muy claro donde quiere ir. El problema es que cuando llega a las dependencias del Uchiha no tiene muy claro que es lo que quiere que decirle. Y se queda parada frente a la puerta como una imbécil.

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Entrelaza las manos nerviosa y las vuelve a soltar para levantar una y llamar a la puerta. Pero la baja antes de llegar a su destino. "!_¿Dónde esta ahora toda esa jodida determinación Sakura?". _Esa voz en su cabeza puede llegar a ser muy pesada pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga razón. Lleva casi un cuarto de hora mirando la puerta como si en ella se encontraran los más profundos secretos del universo. Y cuando está a punto de girarse para darse la vuelta la puerta se abre de repente. Esta vez la mirada de Sasuke es indescifrable.

-"¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"

Sasuke nunca ha sido un remanso de paz y delicadeza pero la brusquedad de la pregunta hace que toda la impotencia y la frustración se acumulen y den paso al enfado. Frunce el ceño –_Sasuke nota que esta enfadada- _y aprieta los puños –_vale, esta muy cabreada y quizás él necesite unos protectores por si vuelve a utilizar esa fuerza monstruosa para sacarle los dientes-_.

-"¿Puedo pasar dentro?"

El tono dulce hace que se ponga en guardia pero aún así se hace a un lado para dejarla pasar. Desde que la ha visto acercarse a la puerta ha estado esperándola y cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía intención de irse no ha podido evitar abrir la puerta. Necesita saber que va ha pasar, necesita saber si ella tiene el valor de seguir con eso que flota entre ellos y que hace que se le haga un nudo en el pecho de anticipación –_y de otras cosas que no se ha parado a analizar pero que hacen que el gran Sasuke Uchiha tiemble ante la mirada de una enana de pelo rosa-. _

Porque la verdad es que él también esta cansado de esperar.

Así que cuando Sakura se gira y abre la boca para empezar a leerle la cartilla –_y hacer un repaso a su atrofiada personalidad- _Sasuke solo puede mirarla. Porque es ahora cuando puede afirmar sin temor a equivocarse que ella está enamorada de él –_aunque lo niegue ante todos- _porque sino no se presentaría a esas horas de la noche en su casa para cantarle las cuarenta. Y claro, no puede evitar sonreír, lo que a Sakura no le hace demasiada gracia pues levanta el puño con claras intenciones de estamparlo de nuevo en su cara –_o en otro lugar mas doloroso- _mientras grita algo de que es un cabrón y que no esta bien burlarse de los sentimientos de la gente. Eso lo hace reaccionar y antes de saber que está haciendo la esta besando. Y ella ha parado con sus intentos de asesinato hacía su persona.

Porque, joder, siempre supo que sería así. Que sus labios serían suaves y amables pero sobretodo que serían verdaderos y sabrían a salvación. Y cuando ella gime en su boca y se derrite en sus brazos sabe que esta perdido y que esa mujer que está como una cabra y que tiene un carácter de lo más bipolar lo tiene bien cogido y lo peor de todo es que él no quiere que lo suelte nunca.

Y Sakura sabe que ese _algo indefinido y estúpido _empieza a tomar forma cuando el la levanta y la coge en brazos para subirla a su habitación. Porque ya basta de ilusiones frustradas, de sueños rotos y de amores imposibles. Porque, ciertamente, ya basta de esperar.


End file.
